warehouse13nextgenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Winchester Jr.
"You know, it sucks to be me. I mean, everyone around thinks it's so cool when you can recognize a lie. Like, it helps in hunting and in this whole thing. But it's not. I don't choose when I can feel if someone is lying to me. I can't just turn it off. It doesn't work like this. Everyone around is lying, and I don't really like to know this for sure." Henry Scott Winchester is the only son of Claire Jinks and Sam Winchester, as well as the brother to Lucy, Cornelia and Roberta. Like many members of his paternal family, Henry is a hunter and shows good results, as his father and uncle once did. Henry's Story Early Life Henry Scott Winchester was born on March 13, 2040, in Pittsburg, Kansas, as the first and only son of Claire Olivia Jinks and Samuel Winchester. He has two younger sisters, Nelly and Bobby, and through his mother, he also has an older half-sister, Lucy. Henry was conceived shortly before the Yellow-Eyed demon was killed, and so already in infancy he, along with his older half-sister, Lucy, was brought to South Dakota by their mother. Claire, who was traveling with the Winchesters for some time before Henry's birth without warning her family, met her younger sister at first, and Cordelia was the first to see little Henry and find out about the story behind Claire's disappearance. The first few years of his life, Henry spent in South Dakota, since his father was very concerned about their safety. He behaved like an ordinary kid, learning the world around at his own pace and establishing relationships with his sisters and cousins, but the problems began when Henry was five, and his three-year-old sister, Nelly, was involved in a supernatural case. The boy was the first to learn that his sister got an "imaginary friend", who turned out to be a demon eager to take revenge on the Winchesters, and, to his great surprise, Henry discovered that he could feel when the demon lies. He immediately told about his discovery to his parents, the demon was killed, and Henry learned more about his grandfather's and aunt's ability that he inherited. Over the years, Henry has learned to put up with his ability, but at the same time learned a lot about his family business. At the age of 15, he was already hunting alongside with his father and uncle, and his mother didn't really approve it. Claire always worried about her son, because he, unlike his sisters, didn't inherit her abilities, and could only rely on his hunting skills. However, the young Winchester did his best as a hunter, even wanting to devote his life to getting rid of supernatural creatures. During one of his "missions", he met Tyler or TJ, who had once been trained by Dean. TJ and his younger sister Nicole were involved in the case that Henry was working on, and the Winchester didn't mind to get some help. After that, the trio met several times, only strengthening the connection between young men, making TJ Henry's first and only true best friend. Henry and Tyler mostly worked together, because Nicole thought of the Winchester as of another arrogant guy and didn't want to have anything to do with him. Everything changed several years later, when TJ was murdered, and Henry decided to work alone. 2063-2082 Relationships Claire Olivia Jinks & Samuel Winchester (parents) Despite his desire to become a hunter, Henry has a good relationship with his parents. Sam was partly the one who taught his son everything he knew about hunting, and Claire never really made her son change his mind, no matter how much she wanted him to live a calm life. Lucy Catherine Lattimer (maternal half-sister) Lucy and Henry have a gap of five years, which doesn't prevent them from working side by side sometimes. Henry turns to Lucy for assistance while hunting, and Lattimer sometimes asks her brother to help her while she's looking for artifacts. They have rather benevolent brother-sister relations, but still not too much in common. Cornelia Lecia Winchester (younger sister) Henry always felt stronger connection with Nelly, rather than with his other sisters. There was no particular reason for that, but the two always understood each other better, and even in school years, when they were both considered "weirdos" because of their abilities, Henry and Nelly always were there for each other. Roberta Deanne Winchester (youngest sister) Bobby is ten years younger than Henry and she doesn't see much of her brother. Since Henry travels a lot because of hunting, and Bobby spends almost all of her free time in Univille, looking up at her oldest sister and wishing to officially become a Warehouse agent one day, they have little common interests. Dean Winchester (paternal uncle) Henry has always been closer to his uncle, rather than to his mother's sisters, because he always wanted to become a hunter, just like Sam and Dean. The man was the one who taught his nephew how to hunt. Also, it was Dean who told him about all possible ways to defeat all sorts of supernatural beings (including witches, despite the fact that most of Henry's cousins had such a gift). Mireille Jolie Donovan and Cordelia Lucia & Olivia Darina Jinks (maternal aunts) Henry had the most usual relationship with his aunts. He never wanted to become an agent, unlike Lucy and Bobby, and for some unknown reason he shared his mother's wary attitude toward MJ. Thus, he never really got close to his aunts, although he couldn't hide from anyone that Cordelia has always been his favorite. Georgina Giovanna Jinks-Santana (maternal cousin) Georgie is Henry's cousin, with whom they have become quite close over the years, so sometimes he even calls her his fourth sister. They were close enough in childhood, and when Henry left to become a hunter, Georgie took over his place as the protector of his younger sister, Nelly. After that, the connection between the two only strengthened. Cristiana Santana (maternal cousin & best friend) "Let's say we're... Team Free Will 3.0. For a start." Tyler Jefferson (best friend, deceased) Tyler was Henry's best friend and a man whom the Winchester could proudly call his "brother from another mother". They often hunted side by side, and even though Tyler was five years older, they perfectly understood each other and supported in any matters. Tyler's death had a huge impact on Henry, so for some time he stopped contacting his family and friends, and after that realized that he wouldn't be able to hunt with anyone other than TJ. Nicole Jefferson (friend) Nicole is TJ's younger sister who happened to hunt side by side with Henry. The two had rather complicated relationships, since Nicole never approved her brother's friendship with the Winchester. After the death of her brother, Nicole stopped contacting her former "partner", and, as a consequence, she never had the opportunity to confess about her romantic feelings for Henry. Camille Fonseca (ex-girlfriend) Henry and Camille met when the Winchester worked on several murders in Washington neighborhood. The two immediately felt the attraction to each other and spent several nights together, but it became difficult to maintain a relationship after Henry had put most of Camille's family in jail. Savannah Weston (girlfriend & soulmate) Danilo and Scarlett Santana Trivia * Henry got his first name from his paternal great-grandfather, Henry Winchester, and his middle name from his parents' favorite "X-Men" character Scott Summers. * Henry is the only one of Sam's offsprings who has followed in his father's footsteps and continues the family business. As a hunter, however, he prefers to work alone, after the tragic death of his best friend. * Just like his aunt, Cordelia, and grandfather, Steve, Henry can sense a lie, which doesn't always benefit his relationships with others. Category:All Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Winchester Family Category:Jinks Family Category:Donovan Family Category:Born: 2040s Category:3rd Generation Category:Hunters Category:Born: March